Diamond Tear
by FujoAoi HunHan Shipper
Summary: Air mata itu, kembali pada pemiliknya. Reinkarnasi, membuat takdir mereka menyatu kembali. A HunHan FanFict - GS for uke - Little bit Saeguk - Supernatural - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Second FF - Typo terbang-terbang - Another of abal story from FujoAoi. RnR PLISSSSS
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1**

**Diamond Tear © FujoAoi**

**Cast © Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka sendiri**

**Rate : M (M-Preg)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning : Typo, GS for Uke, abal, NC yang ke potong (lagi-,-), drama, alur yang sesuka author dan beberapa keanehan lain yang akan di temukan.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Air mata itu, kembali pada pemiliknya. Reinkarnasi, membuat takdir mereka menyatu kembali. A HunHan FanFict | GS for uke | Little bit Saeguk | Supernatural| Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Second FF -,- | Another of abal story from FujoAoi |Typo terbang-terbang | RnR puhlisss ~(^_^~)**

**.**

**.**

**Joseon era…**

Seorang yeoja manis sedang duduk di ruangannya, ia duduk sambil membaca buku yang ia tumpukkan di sampingnya. Hanboknya yang berwarna putih dan chima yang berwarna merah muda mempercantik dirinya. Dengan corak naga di hanboknya, kita sudah bisa tau dimana kedudukannya.

"Putri Luhan. Saya masuk" ujar seorang pelayannya. Bukan, koreksi, temannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Nde, Baekhyun-ssi. Silahkan" ia menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Annyeonghaseumnika, Putri. Apakah anda sudah berjalan pagi hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, sudah. Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Masih berjalan sendiri? Atau di temani jaksa yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu?" goda Luhan.

Baekhyun tersipu sendiri. Putri Luhan memang sudah mengetahui prihal tentang kedekatannya dengan seorang jaksa muda bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Pu-Putri, jangan katakan itu pada siapapun ya?" bujuk Baekhyu dengan aegyonya.

Srekkk…

"Wah, sayang sekali Baekhyun-ssi. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari luar" ucap seseorang yang masuk tanpa persetujuan.

Oh Sehun…

Seorang Putra Mahkota dari Joseon. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduk mereka. Baekhyun merasa malu dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"A-Ah… Pu-Putra Mahkota. Ampuni aku… jangan katakan ini pada siapapun!"

Sehun hanya menarik sebelah dari bibirnya ke atas. Ia bersmirk evil. Luhan yang melihat calon suaminya membuat Baekhyun gugup kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Putra Mahkota. Bagaimana pagi anda kali ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan dengan sopan.

"Nde. Bagaimana dengan calon istriku ini?" tanya Sehun. Ia mendekat ke arah Luhan. Tapi, ia mendelik terlebih dahulu ke Baekhyun.

Tatapan Sehun menyiratkan ia mengusir Baekhyun, _sana pergi… cepat!_

Baekhyun yang mengerti kemudian membungkukkan badan dan segera keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

Sehun kembali terfokus pada Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehingga ia kelihatan sangat imut.

"YANG DI DEPAN PINTU RUNGAN INI CEPAT KELUAR! JIKA KALIAN MENGUPING, MENGINTIP ATAU MENGGANGGU KAMI, KU PASTIKAN KALIAN BERAKHIR DI PENJARA" titah Sehun.

Semua pelayan yang berada di depan kamar Luhan berbondong-bondong pergi dari situ. Mereka langsung terduduk lesu di halaman yang penuh dengan bunga.

"Ya! Sehun-ssi, kau jahat sekali pada mereka!" Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"A-Auw… Appo chagiya. Kau ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kemesraan kita terganggu"

"Tetap sa—"

"Hstt… Aku ingin jatah pagi ku sebelum beraktifitas" goda Sehun pada Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan, ia menatap mata rusa Luhan dalam. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

**Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun menyesap bibir Luhan perlahan. Bibir ini sudah sering ia jamah. Bibir ini membuatnya ketagihan.**

"**Engh…" Luhan melenguh tanda menikmati ciuman tersebut. Sehun mulai menggigiti pelan bibir Luhan.**

"**Engh… Akhm…" desah Luhan. Karena Sehun lebih berat dari pada Luhan, Luhan kemudian terjatuh.**

**Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia mulai melepas tali hanbok Luhan.**

**Sret…**

**Hanya selapis lagi menuju tubuh mulus Luhan…**

Brak…

Hancurlah semua pikiran kotor Sehun.

"YA! OH SEHUN! OH… OMONA! YA! KAU, ANAK MESUM! MAU KAU APAKAN, LUHAN? HAH? JAWAB! AIGOO…" ujar Ratu dari Joseon saat itu, Do Kyungsoo atau kita sebut saja Oh Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo yeobo? Teriakanmu terdengar dari luar" Raja Joseon, Oh Jongin datang. Ia bingung kenapa istrinya yang bermata besar nan cantik itu berteriak sekencang itu.

"Yeobo… lihatlah uri Sehun. Ia sudah berbuat mesum ke Luhannie kita yang berharga" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan perbuatan anaknya.

"Sehun… benarkah itu?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang meminta penjelasan.

"A-Ani appa! Aku hanya ingin meminta jatah ciuman pagiku ku pada Luhannieku" bela Sehun tidak terima di tuduh berbuat mesum.

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Kyungsoo masih saja menghela nafasnya. Sebagai ibu, ia panik. Tentu saja!

Xi Luhan sendiri adalah anak dari Kekaisaran China yang di pimpin oleh Kaisar Xi Yi Fan dan Ratu Xi Zi Tao. Sudah lama mereka merencanakan perjodohan ini. Tapi, ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah menginjak umur 17 perjodohan ini bisa terealisasikan.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau menjaga Luhan agar tetap bersih sebelum pernikahan kalian. Pernikahan kalian hanya dua hari lagi. Bersabarlah jika ingin menikmati malam pengantinmu dengan sangat nikmat" Jongin langsung mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari istri bermata besarnya itu.

"YA! RUPANYA KAU, OH JONGIN, YANG MENGAJARKAN ANAKMU BERBUAT MESUM! KAU BENAR-BENAR!"

Pletak…

"Appo yeobo. Ampun!" ujar Jongin sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian menarik Luhan dari pelukan Sehun.

"YA! EOMMA!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ke Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa beraegyo di depan eommanya agar mau melepaskan Luhan.

"Luhan hari ini harus belajar! Kau mengganggu saja!"

Kyungsoo langsung merangkul tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi.

"A-Ah… Eommanim… jangan" tolak Luhan.

"Waeyo, Luhannie?"

"Aku akan pergi sendiri nanti"

"Andwae! Kau akan di gerayangi oleh makhluk putih seperti hantu itu nanti" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pada Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari genggaman Kyungsoo, "Eomma, biarkanlah Luhan libur hari ini. Biarkan dia berjalan bersamaku hari ini saja. Bukannya besok kami sudah tidak bisa berjalan dan bergandengan tangan lagi"

"Andwae!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan semakin erat.

"A-Appo… Tak apa, Eommanim. Aku memang ingin bersama dengan Sehun-ssi. Jika ia macam-macam, aku akan segera berlari ke tempat Eomma dan mengadu. Bagaimana?" pertanyaan luhan tersebut, mampu meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Hajjiman, kau akan mengadu padaku jika manusia ini bertindak mesum kan? Yaksok?" Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ne, Yaksok!" Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan tangan Luhan ke tangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya keluar. Hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun (lagi).

"EKHEM…" sela Sehun. Ia ingin memecahkan suasana sepi itu dengan suaranya. Tapi, suasana malah semakin canggung karena wajah Sehun mendekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Chu~

Bibir peach Luhan sudah di kecup oleh bibir Sehun. Hanya ciuman canggung, tidak ciuman panas seperti yang Sehun bayangkan.

"Ekhem… Baiklah, bagaimana dengan rencana kita hari ini. Mau kemana?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Sehun-ssi"

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan tentu merasa senang. Tapi, ia tidak akan berlonjak atau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan wajah coolnya itu di depan calon istri imutnya ini. Ia hanya menatap wajah Luhan dengan serius.

"Ketika Raja naik singgasana, dua helai daun di tetesi oleh air…" Sehun memberikan teka-teki pada calon istrinya.

Luhan merengut. Memikirkan apa arti dari teka-teki Sehun.

"Ketika Raja naik singgasana itu, artinya ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Sedangkan dua helai daun yang di tetesi oleh air itu berarti gerbang istana…"

Senyuman Sehun terkembang. Senyumannya yang seolah berkata '_aku tidak salah untuk memiliki istri sepintar dan secantik Luhan'_

"Berarti, aku harus menyamar? Begitu?"

"Nde. Karena, besok orang tuamu akan datang kemari. Akan banyak perwakilan dari negaramu yang lalu lalang di istana ini. Kau bisa menyamar seperti utusan bukan?" Luhan mengagguk.

"Tentu saja. Pakaianku masih ku simpan"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Chu~

Kecupan lagi, tapi lebih hangat dan dengan perasaan. Sehun kemudian memegang pipi Luhan, mengelusnya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Luhannie"

"Nado, Sehun-ssi"

Sehun pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Tak lama, ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

Tok Tok…

"Baekhyun? Masuklah"

Seorang yeoja bermata panda masuk ke ruangan itu. Dengan gaya rambut ala kekaisaran China, dan hanbok, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan anggun.

"Eo-Eommanim!" Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Eommanya.

"Nde, chagiya. Eomma di sini, untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu. Kau senang?"

"Nde, eommanim!" Luhan sudah terlanjur lancar memakai bahasa Korea. Sehingga, Tao harus berbicara dengan bahasa Korea.

Luhan masih saja mendalamkan pelukannya ke dalam ceruk leher Eommanya. Aroma tubuh Eommanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Hiks… Eomma, bagaimana ini? Aku takut…" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Waeyo, chagi?"

"Jika aku sudah tinggal di sini, aku tidak bisa sembarangan untuk kembali ke istanaku yang lama. Di mana-mana banyak bambu yang akan menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak mempaparkan kulitku langsung dengan sinarnya" Tao memaklumi sifat _childishly_ anaknya itu.

Bahkan, suaminya, Xi Yi Fan sempat bingung untuk berkata-kata. Namun, bukan Yi Fan namanya jika tidak memiliki cara aneh dan _absurd. _Ia berkata pada Tao, bahwa Luhan itu anak berumur 5 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh wanita dewasa berumur 17 tahun. Bahkan, Yi Fan pernah ingin mengembalikan Luhan ke gurunya di masa kecil agar Luhan bisa di ajari lagi supaya lebih dan lebih dan lebih dewasa lagi. Tapi, Luhan menolak dengan alasan dia takut dengan guru itu karena guru itu sangat garang. Dan berkata bahwa dia lebih baik segera menikah dari pada belajar yang menurutnya hal membosankan.

Yi Fan, selalu ingin yang terbaik demi putri bungsunya. Ia kemudian menjalankan perjodohan yang sudah lama di atur dengan Joseon. Ia menjodohkan putri bungsunya dengan Putra Mahkota dari Raja Oh Jongin. Sedangkan anak lelakinya, atau anak sulungnya, sudah terlebih dahulu menikah. Dan sekarang sedang menggantikan appanya yang berada di Joseon.

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun, kau yang memilih ini semua bukan? Kau yang lebih suka menikah dari pada belajar lagi dengan guru Ming. Ia sudah betanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan dulu sedikit 'pembelajaran' dari dirinya" Tao kemudian menatap mata rusa Luhan.

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Luhan. Tao merasa anaknya semakin cengeng dan manja. Ia memeluk lagi Luhan, agar Luhan bisa sedikit tenang.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan sudah berada di gerbang istana dengan tanda yang di bawa oleh beberapa pelayan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan hanboknya yang biasa sudah bergerak gelisah agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain.

"Putri, apa kita tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan kemudian membuka jendela tandunya. Ia sedang membaca buku.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita kan sudah memakai pakaian yang bisa membuat kita membaur dengan rakyat biasa.

"Ha-Hajjiman—"

"Baekhyun-ssi!" sebuah suara memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun.

"OMO! Aishh… Jinjja, bagaimana ini?"

"Siapa Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ng-Ngh… Itu-itu… Jaksa Park. Dia sepertinya akan makan siang di luar istana Putri"

"Wah… Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Lalu, nanti aku dan Sehun-ssi baru berjalan bersama. Sedangkan kau dan Jaksa Park, silahkan pergi kemana saja. Sekedar mendekatkan diri kalian saja!"

Chanyeol kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun perlahan, "Chagiya, kenapa kau begitu pendiam, eoh? Kan kau sudah berada di luar istana, lagipula siapa yang ada di dalam?"

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi. Wah, aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Baekhyun-ssi"

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan siapa yang berada di dalam kaget dan langsung membungkukkan badannya. "OMONA! PUTRI! KAU PUTRI XI LUHAN?!"

Semua yang mendengar itu kaget. Tapi, Luhan langsung menutup jendela tandunya.

"Ssttt…" Baekhyun langsung mencubit tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis, ia sadar kesalahannya kali ini.

Sehun kemudian datang sambil di kawal oleh beberapa pengawalnya yang memakai pakaian biasa, ia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang er… cukup… membaur. Ya, cukup membaur.

Pakaian berwarna putih dan mengkilat serta beberapa hiasan di (topi untuk laki-laki). Ia benar-benar tampak seperti anak bangsawan. Tentu saja, ia anak dari sorang Oh Jongin. Raja Joseon.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau di sini? Kau juga, Baekhyun-ssi" tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"A-Aku tadi melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dan celingukan mencari seseorang. Ternyata, ada Putri di dalam"

Sehun melihat tandu di samping Baekhyun dan langsung tahu, siapa yang berada di dalam tandu berwarna merah itu.

Sreg…

Luhan sedang membaca bukunya. Tapi, pakaiannya hanbok berwarna krem dan chima berwarna merah. Luhan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Sehun berada di jendela tandunya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita langsung saja keluar?" ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Mereka langsung berjalan.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang istana, Luhan langsung diturunkan dari tandunya. Ia keluar di bantu oleh Sehun.

Pipi Luhan merekah menjadi merah saat melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat. Luhan mengerlingkan matanya pada Sehun. Sehun yang mengeri langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari dari pengawal, pelayan dan ChanBaek couple.

"YA! OMO!" ChanBaek kaget. Mereka memerintahkan semua pengawal dan pelayan untuk segera mencari Putri dan Putra Mahkota mereka.

Sedangkan pembawa tandu langsung di suruh kembali ke istana dan merahasiakan ini dari pihak istana.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Hosh… Hosh…

Daru nafas Luhan dan Sehun terdengar. Mereka hampir saja tertangkap oleh beberapa pengawal. Ini salah Sehun yang langsung menarik Luhan ke tempat yang ramai agar dapat langsung berjalan-jalan.

"OMO! YA! SEHUN-SSI! Hosh… INI ULAHMU! AKU HAMPIR SAJA TERJATUH KARENA MENGINJAK ROKKU! Hosh… OMONA!"

"Hosh… Hajjiman, kau menikmatinya Hosh… bukan? Berlari bersamaku, Hh… membelah jalanan yang jarang kita lewati dengan berpegangan tangan?" Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan memarahi Sehun. Sehun dengan jurus 'memekakkan telinga' hanya melihat mulut Luhan yang komat-kamit mengeluarkan kata-kata marahnya pada Sehun. Dalam bentuk bahasa Korea, maupun China.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan selesai marah.

Luhan mendengus. Ia tidak mau jika seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan hari ini.

"Sudahlah, aku kembali saja!" Luhan berbalik, ia mengangkat chimanya sedikit.

Tapi, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan kemudian berbalik karena tenaga Sehun. Tanpa sengaja, Luhan jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup marah padaku, Yeobo…"

Sehun menarik Luhan dan langsung mengecup bibir peach itu perlahan.

"Anak muda…" sebuah suara menginterupsi ciuman Sehun pada Luhan.

"_Takdirmu dan takdirnya akan sulit bersatu. Seperti rambut, semakin ke ujung, semakin tipis. Takdir kalian hanya membawa tangisan. Lebih baik, kalian berhati-hati dan saling menjaga"_

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling menatap. Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan dan kembali menuju jalanan untuk mencari restauran kecil agar mereka bisa mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memberontak untuk diberi makanan.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"Mianhamnida, Agasshi. Tapi, Putra dan Putri Mahkota tidak dapat kami temukan. Padahal, kami sempat terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan mereka!" ujar seorang pengawal yang kembali dengan ngos-ngosan.

"NYONYA BAEKKKKK…" panggil seorang pelayan yang datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama dengan beberapa temannya.

"Wae? Kalian menemukannya?"

"Aniya… Hosh… Hosh… Me-Mereka… selalu lolos… hh… dari kami"

"Aigoo! Bagaimana ini? Matilah aku, aku yang akan di hukum oleh yang Mulia Ratu nantinya… Aigoo" Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah. Kakinya lemas, bagaimana ia akan menghadap Ratu nantinya. Padahal, Luhan akan segera belajar untuk ritual dua hari lagi bersama yang Mulia Ratu.

"Sudahlah Chagiya—"

"Ekhem…" beberapa pelayan tadi dan pengawal berusaha untuk menginterupsi ucapan manis dari Jaksa Park untuk Baekhyun.

"YA! Kalian! Kalau aku ingin berbicara pada Baekhyun dan menggunakan kata-kata romantis, kenapa kalian interupsi?"

"Ani, Jaksa Park. Baiklah, kami sepertinya akan mencari lagi Putri dan Putra Mahkota" mereka kemudian membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari menuju luar istana.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"Aa…" Luhan menyodorkan sendok yang berisi kuah sup ayam untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menyantap makanan dari Luhan.

Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah restaurant dengan bentuk berbalai-balai. Sehun yang mentraktir Luhan. Tak banyak yang tau, bahwa di dekat mereka adalah seorang Putra dan Putri Mahkota. Calon pemimpin Joseon di masa yang akan datang.

"Jadi, setelah ritual pemberkatan dan beberapa ritual lain. Kita akan langsung menuju malam pengantin kita, eoh?"

Sehun hanya mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya. Sesuatu telah ia rencanakan. Hanya dia, dan Tuhan yang tau.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

_Tik… Tok…_

_Tik… Tok…_

_Waktu berjalan dengan cepat…_

_Semakin cepat…_

_Semakin berkurang…_

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"A-Ah… Tuan! TUAN Lee!" panggil seorang pelayan.

Seorang lelaki yang bernama tuan Lee itu kemudian menemui pelayan yang memanggilnya tadi. "Wae?"

Pelayan itu kemudian menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan. Namjanya sedang menyuapi yeojanya.

"OMO! Bukannya itu yang mulia Putri dan Putra Mahkota?" Pelayan itu kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka menutup mata mereka. Karena, mereka di larang melihat kemesraan yang di ciptakan dua insan yng sedang di mabuk cinta itu.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"Ng… Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota sedang… Eng…" Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan baju dinasnya sedang menahan Yang Mulia Ratu yang sudah menunggu Luhan di luar istana Luhan.

"DIMANA YANG MULIA PUTRI XI LUHAN?"

"Ng… Ng… I-Itu… Ng… Bagaimana ya? Ng… Ah… Ya—"

"YA! NYONYA BAEK!" Kyungsoo menerobos barisan yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar Luhan. Kosong. Kyungsoo langsung memeriksa lemari Luhan. Hanbok kerajaannya terlipat rapi di sana.

"Ini pasti. Pasti. Anak byuntae itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dan menemukan Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan kawalan beberapa pelayan dan pengawal. Kemudian, Kaisar China dan Ratunya, Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Zi Tao juga datang.

"A-Ah… Annyeong, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Yang Mulia Xi Yi Fan dan Yang Mulia XI Zi Tao" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Trrr…

Suara dari teh yang di tuang Luhan memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Gelak tawa renyah terdengar dari percakapan-percakapan calon besan itu.

"Jadi, berapa cucu yang akan kita minta dari pasangan ini?" canda Kris.

Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Luhan yang menuangkan teh hanya menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Sehun kemudian menyikut Luhan perlahan.

"Chagi? Kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan? Ayo, kita buat sebanyak-banyaknya"

Wajah Luhan semakin menunduk. Tanpa sadar, teh yang di tuang Luhan sudah tumpah. Luhan kaget, karena kecerobohannya.

"OMONA! Ah… Jeosonghamnida!" Luhan segera mengelap teh yang tertumpah tadi dengan sapu tangan yang berada di atas baki.

Sehun kemudian juga ikut mengelap the yang tertumpah. Itu kesalahannya juga. Mata rusa Luhan bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Sehun hanya menyeringai mesum pada Luhan. Ternyata, tangan Sehun berada di dekat tali hanbok Luhan yang berada di lantai.

Luhan membelalak, kemudian ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ya-Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun kemudian ikut dengan Luhan yang pergi terburu-buru menjauhi istananya.

Sedangkan di dalam…

Tao dan Kris meminta maaf atas tindakan kurang ajar anaknya itu. Kyungsoo memaklumi sifat Luhan. Ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan mungkin merasa bersalah. Tapi, sebenarnya, ia tau penyebab masalahnya. Manusia mesum yang berada dekat dengan calon menantunya itu. Ya, Oh Sehun.

Back To Luhan…

Luhan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di halaman istana Sehun. Ia sengaja ingin menjebak Sehun saat ia akan kembali ke istananya.

"CARI YANG MULIA DI SEBELAH SANA! AKU DAN SOYEON AKAN MENCARI DI SEBELAH SANA!" Baekhyun panik mencari Luhan.

Baekhyun, nasibmu malang sekali. Mencari Tuan Putri yang _hyperactive _dalam beberapa jam tentu membuatmu lelah. Aku berdoa kau segera keluar dari istana dan segera menikahi Jaksa Park.

Srak…

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan. Nae yeodongsaeng" sapa seorang wanita, Oh BoA. Noona dari Oh Sehun.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan kemudian membersihkan sisa semak-semak yang menyangkut di Chimanya.

"Annyeonghasseumnika, Tuan Putri" Luhan membungkukkan badannya pada BoA.

BoA melihat yeodongsaengnya yang imut itu. "Pantas saja, Sehun jatuh padamu. Runtuhlah tembok berduri anehnya itu"

Luhan tersipu malu. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badan lagi dan lagi.

"Aku sempat berpikir, 'Apa penerus kerajaan ini adalah seorang homoseks?'. Maaf aku berpikir seperti itu. Karena, banyak dari pelayan-pelayan muda yang ikut bersamaku menurutku manis-manis, tapi Sehun tidak meliriknya sama sekali" BoA terkekeh sendiri dengan khayalannya dulu.

"Aku tersanjung mendengar pujian Tuan Pu—"

"Ani! Panggil aku Noona! NOO-NA!" Luhan kemudian mengikuti perkataan Noonanya.

"A-Ah… Arraseo Tuan Put— Ah… Ani… Noona" BoA kemudian memperhatikan tampilan Luhan.

Ia bingung, kenapa calon Putri Mahkota masih menggunakan hanbok biasa? Bukan hanbok kerjaan yang khas.

"Ah… Mianhae, Luhan. Kenapa kau menggunakan hanbok ini?"

"Aku dan Sehun-ssi baru saja dari luar istana, Noona. Kami hanya ingin melihat luar istana" BoA mengangguk pelan atas penjelasan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" BoA kemudian berjalan bersama pelayan-pelayannya.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan sudah duduk di ruangannya. Setelah memastikan ruangannya kosong tadi, ia kemudian masuk. Ia membersihkan dirinya dan kemudian memakai kembali hanbok kerajaannya.

Sreg…

"OMONA! PUTRI, KAU DARI MANA SAJA?"

"Mianhae, Baekhyun. Setelah aku memastikan aman ketika kabur, aku kembali ke ruanganku"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk duduk. "A-Ah… Appo!"

Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang kesakitan kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun hanya meringis.

Ia menjelaskan semuanya. Karena Luhan kabur dari istana bersama Sehun, Baekhyun terpaksa kena pukul oleh badan yang mengawasi para dayang dan pelayan dalam istana. 50 kali pukulan di paha dan di pantat.

"OMONA! Mianhae, Baekhyun-ssi"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, aku sudah sering mengalaminya kok, Putri. Dulu, aku ini seorang pelayan nakal yang sering melanggar perintah. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa"

Luhan kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Baekhyun. "Ini obat, penghilang rasa nyeri. Sebaiknya kau segera makan obat ini"

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil obat itu dari tangan Luhan. Dan kemudian ia membungkukkan badan meminta izin untuk pergi.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Seharian, Luhan berlatih untuk ritual esok. Baba dan Mamanya turut menyaksikan gladi bersih yang di lakukan anak mereka. Hari ini, ia tidak boleh menemui Sehun atas perintah Eommanya, Oh Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Luhan sedang duduk di kamarnya. Ia sedang di pijat oleh Baekhyun sambil membaca buku dan menyesap tehnya. Setelah ia di pijat Baekhyun, rencananya ia akan segera tidur.

Tok… Tok…

Sreg…

Tampaklah Yang Mulia Ratu, Oh Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan membungkukkan badan. Kyungsoo segera masuk dan duduk di tempat duduk Luhan. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang membawakan sebuah gerabah kecil berwarna putih porselen.

"Ini obat. Agar kau tidak akan kecapaian besok. Besok adalah ritual paling penting bagimu, Sehun, Joseon, dan juga rakyatmu di China"

Luhan mengambil obat tersebut dan memasukkan obat itu ke dalam tehnya. Ia menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya cepat tidur dan bangun pagi hari. Kami akan mempersiapkanmu"

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan segera pergi. Luhan kemudian mengganti bajunya. Ia melepaskan tali hanboknya dan ia hanya mengenakan hanbok putihnya.

Ia mematikan lilinnya, kemudian segera terlelap.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"_SEHUNNIE! ANDWAE!"_

"_LEPASKAN AKU! CEPAT! JANGAN TAHAN AKU! KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA XI LUHAN!"_

"_ANDWAE! BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB URI AEGYA NANTI?"_

"_OH SEHAN ADALAH ANAK YANG KUAT! IA BISA BERTAHAN HIDUP TANPAKU, XI LUHAN! KALIAN HARUS HIDUP!"_

"_A-AKU AKAN MATI BERSAMA KAU!"_

"_JANGAN! SEKALI KAU MEMBANTAH, TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!"_

"_TIDAK. AKU AKAN MATI BERSAMAMU!"_

"_LEPASKAN!"_

"_KITA MATI BERSAMA SEHUN!"_

_Byur…_

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

"TUAN PUTRI! BANGUN!"

Hh… Hh…

Badan Luhan berkeringat dingin. Pagi ini ia akan segera di rias oleh penata rias kerjaan. Luhan segera membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

Bedak putih, pink dan beberapa jenis kosmetik di zaman itu mempoles wajah Luhan yang manis menjadi lebih manis.

Setelah memakai hanboknya dan mahkotanya, ia segera berangkat ke balai yang di gunakan untuk di adakannya pernikahan. Luhan berdiri di dampingi oleh Baekhyun. Ia berada di samping kiri Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Banyak pejabat, bangsawan, serta utusan dua negara berkumpul menyaksikan bersatunya dua insan Tuhan yang akan terikat oleh pernikahan. Ritual pernikahan berjalan dengan amat sangat lancar dan khidmat. Hingga tak terasa saatnya untuk makam malam bagi kedua mempelai.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Crrr…

Suara teh yang sedang di tuang memecah kesunyian di ruangan luas beraroma terapi itu. Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk berhadapan. Di depan mereka, seorang ketua pelayan bidang ritual dan perayaan kerajaan sedang menuangkan teh.

Tak lama, muncullah beberapa kudapan yang akan di makan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah mulai merasa bosan. Luhan hanya tersenyum pada pelayan yang melayaninya dan Sehun.

"YA! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI, EOH?" bentak Sehun.

Pelayan yang menuangkan the itu kaget dan mempercepat gerakannya. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun dengan tingkah kekanakannya mengambil poci teh tersebut dan mengusir pelayan-pelayan yang sedang mendampingi dirinya dan Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menutup pintu. Ia mengangkat meja makan itu dan membentangkan kasur untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan dengan balutan hanbok putihnya tampak mempesona di mata Sehun. Dengan cahaya remang, Sehun dapat melihat hanbok putih di balik hanbok luar Luhan.

Luhan tampak gugup saat ia dan Sehun berada di ruangan yang sama dan berada pada saat malam pengantin mereka. Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Kau bisa merasakannya? Jantungku berdebar kencang, menunggu saat yang aku tunggu ini?"

Luhan meneguk salivanya perlahan. Luhan tidak tau saat Sehun menarik pita hanbok Luhan.

Sret…

Hanbok Luhan terlepas perlahan. Luhan kaget dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Ia berusaha untuk memasangkan kembali pita itu. Tapi terlambat, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Luhan dan menghimpit Luhan agar Luhan tidak memasang lagi hanboknya.

"Kau tidak paham ya? Aku seorang putra mahkota. Aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi, putra mahkota mana di tolak oleh istrinya?" Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Luhan memberontak dari kungkungan Sehun. Tapi, tenaga Sehun lebih besar. Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa Luhan telah menyerah langsung membantu Luhan duduk dan melepaskan hanbok Luhan.

Selapis hanbok putih nan tipis membalut tubuh porselen Luhan. Hanya ada dua hal lagi yang membuat Sehun kesal. Lapisan kain tebal dan chima yang menutupi buah dada Luhan.

Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan chima tersebut dan membuangnya entah kemana. Selapis lagi.

Sehun terlebih dahulu mencium bibir peach Luhan. Bibir memabukkan, yang mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun kecanduan. Ia melumat ganas bibir Luhan. Suara yang di ciptakan kegiatan di kamar itu terdengar hingga keluar.

Para dayang dan pelayan yang menunggu di luar terpaksa mempercepat doa-doa panjang mereka. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia membayangkan jika Putri Mahkota akan keluar dari ruangan itu esok pagi dengan keadaan hancur. Bekas-bekas ciuman, serta bau cairan kegiatannya.

Sehun kemudian melepas pakaiannya juga, sama seperti Luhan. Setelah itu, mereka naik ke atas kasur empuk berwarna putih itu.

Luhan dapat melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Luhan harus bisa menghadapi tubuh kuat seperti Sehun malam ini.

Cup~

Sehun mulai mengecup Luhan dari bibir, mata, telinga, leher, hingga ke bahu. Sehun meninggalkan jejak biru di leher dan bahu Luhan.

"Eungh~ Se-Sehun-ssi… Eungh…" Luhan mendesah membuat Sehun harus mengkontrol emosinya. Desahan Luhan membuatnya 'sedikit' terangsang.

Desahan itu semakin tak terkendali saat Sehun mencumbui buah dada Luhan. Sedangkan tangan Sehun sedang menggapai sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Baiklah… aku akan memulainya" Sehun kemudian melepaskan cumbuannya pada buah dada Luhan dan memulai kegiatannya tanpa persetujuan Luhan. Sekarang ia terfokus pada harta karun yang tersimpan di bagian bawah Luhan.

"Katakahlah jika sakit ne? Chagiya"

Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan mendesah dan meringis pelan. Setelah Luhan sedikit tenang, Sehun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi ke lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan semakin bergerak tak karuan. Air matanya jatuh perlahan.

"Mianhae chagiya. Aku akan menghentikannya. Kau pasti kesakitan"

"Ja-Jangan… Hh… Hh… Ka-Kau… Lakukan sajah… tak apa… akuh… lumayan menik-matihnya…" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun kemudian mulai melancarkan serangannya.

Sehun menambahkan jarinya lagi. Tiga jari Sehun bersarang di kewanitaan Luhan. Sehun menggerakkannya perlahan kemudian semakin cepat. Luhan menggelinjang kemudian mendesah lagi dan lagi.

"Akh… Sehunnie… Akh… Le-Lebih… Cepath…"

Sehun kemudian mempercepat pergerakannya. Tubuh Luhan menegang perlahan. Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan berada di puncak, langsung menjilat kewanitaan istrinya itu.

Crr…

Sehun menghisap semua cairan Luhan. "Hh… Ke-Kenapa kauhh… menghisapnya?"

"Karena, aku tidak ingin melewatkan segala sesuatu tentang dirimu chagiya" Sehun menyesap cairan Luhan yang tersisa di dekat pipinya.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian meminta izin dari Luhan untuk memasukkan 'Sehun Junior' ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan. Mendapat tanggapan positif, Sehun segera mengambil posisi.

Ia mengecup pelan dahi Luhan. Perlahan, hingga di buah dada Luhan. Ia mengelus pinggang ramping sang putri, untuk menambah hasrat Luhan pada Sehun.

Berbagai desahan terdengar di sudut ruangan. Sehun mulai memasuki daerah Luhan.

"Chagiya. Mianhae"

Jleb…

Setetes air mata kebahagiaan jatuh dari mata Luhan. Ia bahagia bisa menyatu dengan jodohnya, Oh Sehun. Sehun mendiamkan miliknya sementara di lubang Luhan.

"A-Akh… AKH…" rintih Luhan.

Darah meleleh keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Luhan bersama dengan cairannya. Sedangkan milik Sehun sedang di sedot oleh lubang sempit Luhan.

"Ka-Kau… Sempit sekalih… chagiyah…" Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Ndeh… bergeraklah Oh Sehunhh…"

Sret…

Blesh…

"Uahh… Akh… AKH…"

**Baekhyun POV**

Ah… Putri…

Benar-benar! Putra Mahkota benar-benar byuntae! Ia tega menyakiti Putri!

Eoh! Aku tidak menyangka!

Banyak dayang dan pelayan lain yang terkaget-kaget karena mendengar teriakan putri dari dalam. Mereka menggelengkan kepala dan membicarakan tentang kekuatan dari seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Ya ampun! Putra Mahkota sangat berenergi, sampai-sampai teriakan Putri terdengar sangat keras"

Banyak sekali yang memuji dan mengatakan bahwa Putra Mahkota sangat hebat.

Ya! Dia hebat dalam urusan ranjang!

Ah… Ottokhae?

AH! Bagaimana jika nanti aku menikahi Park si mesum itu!

PABBO YA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!

**Baekhyun POV End**

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

**KaiSoo and TaoRis side**

Keluarga yang berbesanan ini sedang duduk menikmati sajian makan malam tak jauh dari istana tempat ritual malam pertama Putra dan Putri mahkota. Dua kepala negara tersebut juga membicarakan politik negara mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan istri mereka sedang membicarakan kebiasaan anak-anak mereka.

"Akh… AKHH…"

KaiSoo dan Taoris menjadi kaget dengan jeritan Luhan.

"OMONA! TAK KUSANGKA SEHUN SEPERKASA ITU! ANAK KALIAN MEMANG HEBAT!" puji Yi Fan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Tao sendiri sedang gelisah memikirkan nasib Luhan esok pagi. Ya, ibu-ibu ini gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan. Berdoa untuk kelangsungan hidup Luhan esok pagi. Itu yang mereka lakukan.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya perlahan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya langsung merasakan permukaan selimut.

"Annyeong, Xi—Ah… Bukan! Oh Luhan" sapa Sehun yang sedang berada di depan Luhan dan kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan perlahan.

Luhan yang merasa lelah kemudian menyelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk Sehun. Ia malu untuk sekedar bertatapan dengan Sehun. Badannya di jamah oleh Sehun semalam. Ia malu.

"Waeyo Luhannie? Kau malu?" sepertinya kali ini, Sehun memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca fikiran Luhan.

"A-Aniya! Kau ini!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa segera berganti baju dan kembali ke istananya.

Luhan segera mengambil helaian dari lapisan paling dalam dari hanbok dan memasangnya dalam posisi duduk. Selangkangannya masih terasa sakit. Sehun benar-benar!

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan memasang hanboknya, ternyata Sehun juga sudah selesai menggunakan bajunya. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk dapat berjalan beriringan. Ternyata masih banyak pelayan dan dayang yang masih menunggu di depan ruang ritual. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun yang terkantuk-kantuk merasa kasihan. Kepalanya beberapa kali terhantuk ke pilar dan akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Luhan berjongkok dan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Bae-Baekhyun-ssi! Ireona! Ppali!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan kemudian ia mengeluh. "Ah… Aku capek Ye Rin! Kau tidur saja lagi! Lagi pula ini masih malam!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memanggil seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang membawakan perlengkapan Luhan. Seorang pelayan bernama Han Ye Rin.

"Kau kenal dengan Jaksa Park?" tanya Luhan. Ye Rin mengangguk perlahan.

"Ke-Kenal. Memangnya ada apa Yang Mulia?" mengarahkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia membangunkan Baekhyun pertama kali.

"Biar aku yang panggil!" ujar Sehun. Sehun kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi tangannya di tepis oleh tangan Luhan.

Luhan menarik Sehun kembali ke ruangan ritual tadi. Kemudian ia berjinjit sedikit dan berbisik pada Sehun. "Ah… Arraseo… Mian, aku tidak sadar"

"Ye Rin, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi… Aku takut jika Jaksa Park akan segera bekerja pagi ini"

Ye Rin mengangguk, ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin keluar, "Baekhyun-ssi… Ppali… Ireona"

"Ngh… Andwae! Aku lelah…" Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Luhan dan kembali tidur. Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang seenaknya memeluk istrinya merasa panas.

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang ditemani oleh Ye Rin. "Omona! Baekkie… Aish… Kau merepotkan Yang Mulia saja!"

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi. Sebelum itu, ia berpamitan dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan sudah mandi dan segera tidur lagi. Badannya lelah, banyak bercak merah yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Ia melihatnya di depan kaca di kamar mandinya tadi.

Sesaat ia akan menarik selimutnya, Kyungsoo dan Tao datang. "Omona. Mian ne, Luhan. Aku tidak tau kau akan beristirahat. Aku dan Eommamu akan pergi" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, tak apa. Kemarilah, duduk di sini" Luhan kemudian bangkit dan segera duduk.

"Aishh… Ottokhae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mian ne, Tao-ssi?" Tao kemudian menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah memberikan Putriku pada Putramu. Ini wajar saja. Kau seperti tidak mengalaminya saja!" Tao dan Kyungsoo kemudian terkekeh-kekeh.

Luhan yang melihat dua orang tuanya ini menjadi sweatdrop. "A-Ah… Lalu, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Kyungsoo dan Tao kemudian saling berpandangan. Tak lama mereka menutup semua daun jendela, dan menutupnya dengan tirai. "Kami mendengar kau menjerit dengan kuat… Aishh… Aku merasa bersalah… Bagaimana Sehun tadi malam? Apa dia terlalu keras?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak? Jadi, kenapa kau teriak tadi malam?" tanya Tao bingung.

"A-ANI! Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mengetahui malam itu. itu sangat memalukan!" Luhan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah dan telinganya memerah. Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakan kejadian itu? Hah…

Kyungsoo dan Tao kemudian memeluk Luhan. Mereka mengelus punggung Luhan. "Gwechana yo? Berikanlah kami cucu yang banyak" pesan Tao.

Luhan tersedak salivanya sendiri, "IGEON MWOYA?"

Sret…

"YA! OH SEHUN GA BYUNTAE!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Banyak bercak merah keunguan dari leher hingga ke punggung Luhan. Bahkan bercak itu belum menghilang sejak kejadian tadi malam. Luhan harus pasrah ketika dua Eommanya mengomel dengan dua bahasa.

Aigoo… Poor Luhannie

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Sementara di rumah seorang Halmeoni berwajah manis yang sama seperti cucunya…

"Hoem… A-Annyeong Ye— AKU DIMANA?"

Seorang halmeoni dan sepasang orang tua masuk ke kamar cucu dan anaknya tersebut. "Kau di kamarmu chagiya… Jaksa Park mengantarkanmu kemari. Ia bilang, kau kelelahan menjaga ruang ritual. Jadi, Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota membolehkanmu kembali kemari untuk sehari ini"

Baekhyun mengacak surainya yang berantakan. "Geurae… Aku akan bersiap Eomma…"

Orang tua Baekhyun kemudian keluar. Tapi, eomma Baekhyun masih tetap menunggu di kamar Baekhyun. "Apa dia namjachingumu?"

Baekhyun kaget, ia tersedak dengan salivanya. "EOMMA! DARI MANA KAU MENDENGAR BERITA ITU?"

"Dia mengatakannya padaku. Aku setuju-setuju saja. Toh, kalian juga merupakan anak bangsawan. Walaupun kalian berbeda profesi"

Eomma Baekhyun kemudian keluar, sebelum keluar, ia mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku akan segera membebaskamu, dan kau akan segera menikahi Jaksa Park"

"YA! EOMMA!"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu ini Luhan terbaring di kamarnya, bahkan Sehun terpaksa pindah ke kamarnya demi menjaganya. Luhan sakit berhari-hari. Ia tidak makan, badannya panas, mual-mual, dan mukanya pucat pasi.

Sehun mengkompresi dahi Luhan yang panas. Sebentar lagi tabib kerajaan akan memeriksa kesehatan Luhan yang semakin memburuk.

Tok… Tok…

"Yang Mulia, Tabib Kang sudah datang" panggil Baekhyun.

Tabib Kang kemudian masuk dan memberikan hormat pada Luhan dan Sehun. Tabib Kang kemudian masuk. Tak lama, Kyungsoo datang bersama dengan Jongin. Tao dan Yi Fan sudah kembali seminggu setelah pernikahan Luhan ke China.

Tabib Kang mulai memeriksa Luhan. Sehun yang melihat Luhan harus di pegang lelaki lain selain dirinya merasa ingin pergi. Ia saja yang menjaga Luhan tidak boleh menjaga Luhan demi kenyamanan Luhan.

"Ah… Dewa memberkahimu, Yang Mulia" ucap Tabib Kang dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Anda sedang mengandung penerus kerajaan ini. Dewa benar-benar memberkatimu, Yang Mulia"

Sehun kemudian langsung duduk di dekat Tabib Kang dan Luhan. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Anda bisa merasakannya, Yang Mulia. Aliran darah, Yang Mulia Tuan Putri sama seperti aku memeriksa Yang Mulia Ratu 18 tahun yang lalu. Persis sama"

Senyuman Sehun terkembang. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan. Tapi, ia harus menjaga sikap jika banyak orang seperti ini.

Tabib Kang tak lama kemudian unduk diri dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua keluarga itu. "Yak… Chukkae ne, Luhannie…" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Eomma, kau tidak memberikanku selamat?" rajuk Sehun.

"Aku yang menggantikan Eommamu. Chukkae Sehun-ah" ucap Tao.

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengelus perutnya perlahan. Benih Sehun dan dirinya sedang tumbuh perlahan di tubuhnya. Ia menangis bahagia.

"Hiks…" Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Luhan perlahan dengan erat. "Kau tau? Ketika seorang wanita hamil, saat itulah ia bisa mempelajari banyak hal" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Luhan semakin erat.

"N-Ne, gomabseumnida Eomma"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

_**Taukah kau…**_

_**Waktu berjalan semakin cepat…**_

_**Seiring ia akan mekar…**_

_**Semakin cepat ia membeku…**_

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan hari ini sudah siap untuk pergi ke kuil. Ia dan Sehun akan pergi dengan tampilan seperti rakyat biasa. Ia meminta untuk tidak ada yang namanya pengawalan untuk keluarga kerajaan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang khawatir tentang kondisi Luhan terpaksa melakukan itu demi cucu mereka. Tapi, mereka juga menyamarkan pengawal terbaik mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyuruh lima belas pengawal terbaik mereka untuk menemani Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun siap untuk berangkat. Hari ini ia ditemani oleh Ye Rin. Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut, karena ia sedang mempersiapkan pengunduran dirinya dari istana. Ia dan Jaksa Park akan segera menikah. Luhan juga ingin berdoa agar Baekhyun dan Jaksa Park bisa segera mendapat anak setelah menikah nanti.

Ctak ctak ctak…

Bunyi hentakan tapal kuda yang mengawal Sehun dan Luhan menghiasi kesunyian di dalam perjalanan. Luhan sendiri sedang membaca buku. Ye Rin sedang berjalan di samping tandunya. Sesekali ia membuka jendela tandunya agar bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang membaca beberapa arsip kerajaan yang harus ia pahami sebelum ia naik tahta.

Sehun akan naik tahta ketika Luhan melahirkan. Ia banyak belajar dari arsip-arsip yang di simpan di perpustakaan. Ia belajar dengan tekun walaupun Luhan sering membuatnya repot.

"STOP!"

Luhan kemudian menutup jendelanya. Ia takut dengan apa yang terjadi di depan. Ia sempat melihat sekilas. Ada banyak orang yang mengepung mereka.

"Kalian keluar, cepat!"

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu! Kau tidak tau siapa yang ada di dalam?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat keluar!"

"HYAAAAAA…"

Cting… Cting…

Sreg…

Ye Rin dengan wajah pucat membuka tandu Luhan. "Yang Mulia… Kita harus lari!"

Sehun membantu Luhan keluar. Sehun di temani oleh seorang pengawal. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam hutan. Ada enam orang yang mengejar mereka. Mereka kemudian bisa lepas dari kejaran orang-orang tadi.

"Yang Mulia, biarkan kami bertukar baju dengan anda. Kalian lari lah secepat mungkin!"

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Luhan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan banyak nyawa melayang demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Luhan… Ini demi aegya juga… Kita tidak bisa egois… Kita harus pergi!"

Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun berganti pakaian. Pengawal dan Ye Rin berpisah arah dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Ye Rin dan pengawal tadi yang banyak di kejar oleh penjahat tadi.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hh… Hosh…" nafas Luhan menderu.

Ia lelah. Bagaimana mungkin ketika ia hamil ia harus berlari sejauh ini.

"Ayo Luhan! Kita harus pergi!" Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan. Tapi, Luhan kemudian berlari di depan Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Sret…

Tiba-tiba mereka sampai di depan tebing yang menghadap ke laut. Pengejar tadi hampir sampai. Luhan dan Sehun panik. Sehun kemudian mundur melindungi Luhan.

Jdak…

Sehun malah terjatuh ke dalam tebing itu. Luhan yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk Sehun. "S -SEHUN!"

"PERGILAH LUHAN!" perintah Sehun.

"SEHUNNIE! ANDWAE!" Luhan kemudian juga ikut terperosok, tapi ia bisa berpegangan pada sulur.

"LEPASKAN AKU! CEPAT! JANGAN TAHAN AKU! KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA XI LUHAN!" Sehun mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"ANDWAE! BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB URI AEGYA NANTI?" Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"OH SEHAN ADALAH ANAK YANG KUAT! IA BISA BERTAHAN HIDUP TANPAKU, XI LUHAN! KALIAN HARUS HIDUP!" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"A-AKU AKAN MATI BERSAMA KAU!" Luhan kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"JANGAN! SEKALI KAU MEMBANTAH, TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!" ancam Sehun.

"TIDAK. AKU AKAN MATI BERSAMAMU!" tekad Luhan.

"LEPASKAN!" Luhan menggeleng.

"KITA MATI BERSAMA SEHUN!"

Byur_…_

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Akhirnya, FF baru ini muncul ke permukaan setelah berulang-ulang bikin konsep baru-,- FF ini merupakan FF dengan ide paling aneh dan paling yadong yang Aoi buat-,-**

**Yang suka sama You and Aegya are Mine yang baru update, makasih udah mau baca tu cerita abal. Dan semoga masih ada yang pens sama saya **

**Eh, saya mau nanya nih… yang author FF HunHan ataupun EXO Official Pair, gimana kalo kita bikin situs FF sendiri?**

**Gimana?**

**Hm?**

**Oke, segitu aja yang bisa Aoi sampein…**

**Ayo… Ayo…**

**Di baca dulu…**

**Follow and Fav entar ya…**

**Yang pengen ngeluarin unek-unek, protes, Q&A, dan segala yang berhubungan dengan FF ini, silahkan review, insya allah saya baca dan balas…**

**Trus, yang mau dapat fanservice dari saya, silahkan e-mail, PM, atau hubungi saya melalui FB dan Twitter. Atau yang suka kepo, silahkan ask saya di . Oke?**

**Gomabseumnida **


	2. Who Am I? (Sehun)

**Chapter 2**

**Diamond Tear © FujoAoi**

**Cast © Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka sendiri**

**Rate : M (M-Preg)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning : Typo, GS for Uke, abal, NC yang ke potong (lagi-,-), drama, alur yang sesuka author dan beberapa keanehan lain yang akan di temukan.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Air mata itu, kembali pada pemiliknya. Reinkarnasi, membuat takdir mereka menyatu kembali. A HunHan FanFict | GS for uke | Little bit Saeguk | Supernatural| Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Second FF -,- | Another of abal story from FujoAoi |Typo terbang-terbang | RnR puhlisss ~(^_^~)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Luhan dan Sehun terjatuh ke laut…**

**Byur…**

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

_**Tangisan…**_

_**Bisa mengartikan banyak hal…**_

_**Kali ini, tangisan itu berubah…**_

_**Menjadi sebuah diamond unik…**_

_**Terbuat dari air mata legenda keluarga Xi…**_

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah mewah milik suami-istri Xi…

Seorang yeoja bermata panda masuk ke kamarnya, di dalamnya, sang suami sedang menunggu dengan piyama putih dengan garis-garis biru, ia sedang berbaring miring sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sedangkan yeoja tadi mengenakan bath robenya. Ia baru selesai mandi.

"Kau ngin menggodaku, eoh?" tanya sang suami yang bernama Xi Yi Fan atau Kris.

Yeoja bernama Xi Zi Tao itu kemudian mendelik pada sang suami. "YAK! BYUNTAE! Aku tidak ingin menggodamu!"

"Bohong" bantah Kris.

Kris kemudian bangkit dan segera memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang, ia menyelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri. Ia mencium aroma dari sabun yang baru saja di pakai istrinya. Ujung rambut Tao yang sedikit basah karena baru selesai mandi juga membuat Kris sedikit tergoda.

"Kau tidak menggodaku secara langsung, yeobo. Kau sungguh berjiwa nappeun yeoja jika sudah berada di kamar bersamaku" ujar Kris. Tao kemudian menarik tangan Kris dan merapatkan pelukan Kris padanya.

"Kau tau Kris, setiap kita baru saja melakukan 'itu', aku selalu bermimpi tentang anak kita yang meninggal karenaku" tubuh Tao bergetar karena sedih.

Tao baru saja keguguran, lebih tepatnya 3 minggu yang lalu. Itu membuat Tao cukup terpukul. "Aku paham, yeobo. Aku juga merasa bersalah padamu. Karena keegoisanku dan memarahimu, akhirnya kau terjatuh. Sungguh, aku menyesal…"

"Hiks… Gwechana… Ini… Hiks… Sudah takdirnya…" Tao kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Tapi, di akhir mimpi, ia selalu menggandeng seorang anak bermata rusa dan sangat cantik. Entah kenapa seperti itu…"

Suasana hening, Kris tau, istrinya ini mengharapkan anak lagi. Hatinya bergemuruh mendengar kata-kata istrinya itu. '_Jebal… Uljima yeobo… Mianhaeyo…'_ batin Kris.

Ting Tong…

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris. Ia menatap wajah Kris sebentar. Kris kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata Tao. "Aku bukakan pintu sebentar ya, Yeobo"

Kris kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tetapi, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Duk…

Kris tersandung. Ia kaget, ada sebuah keranjang di depan rumahnya. Apa mungkin, ada oang yang mengirimkan sekeranjang makanan atau barang padanya malam-malam tanpa bertemu dengannya dahulu.

"Yeobo? Waeyo? Aku mendengar—"

Tao kemudian melihat keranjang itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat keranjang itu. "Ini keranjang apa?"

Tao kemudian membuka kain yang menutupi keranjang itu. "A-Ah… I-Igeon… Ah…" Tao hampir terjatuh bersama dnegan keranjang itu. tapi, Kris segera menangkap istrinya dan keranjang itu.

Kris kemudian membuka keranjang itu. Ia shock. Ia sangat kaget. "Ba-Bayi siapa ini?"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Kris kemudian memakaikan bayi tersebut baju. Baju bayi yang seharusnya untuk anaknya dan Tao. "Dia cantik" ujar Kris.

"Ada surat dan kalung di dalamnya Kris…"

Tao membuka surat itu dan membacakannya untuk Kris.

**Untuk orang tua masa depan Luhan…**

**Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintu untuk anakku Luhan. Terima kasih banyak…**

**Aku tau, kalian akan menyayangi Luhan seperti anak kalian sendiri…**

**Aku ingin memberikan Luhan pada kalian…**

**Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu…**

**Aku terlalu jahat dan membuang anakku…**

**Hanya ini yang ingin ku katakan…**

**Tolong rawat Luhan, sekali lagi kumohon…**

**Dan berikanlah kalung ini untuknya, itu adalah jimat untuknya dariku…**

**Terima kasih…**

"Kris…"

"Ne, yeobo?" Kris kemudian menggendong bayi tersebut.

"Itu… Bayi… Yang di gandeng oleh… Anak… Kita…" Tao menatap mata Kris.

Kris kemudian tersenyum dan mencium dahi bayi tadi. "Berarti, dia adalah pengganti anak kita… Aku yakin, ia akan menjadi anak yang baik"

Tao kemudian berjalan ke arah Kris, ia kemudian memeluk Kris dan anak angkatnya itu.

Ia menangis bahagia.

"Selamat datang untuk uri aegya…"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

19 tahun kemudian…

Seorang yeoja bermata rusa sedang duduk di sebuah penginapan bernuansa Jepang. Penginapan milik orang tuanya ini memang merupakan tempat yang ia datangi setiap tahun. Ia sedang duduk di depan kolam ikan sambil sesekali mengetukkan kayu di pinggiran kolam. Ia terlihat murung saat ini. Pergi liburan hanya untuk di tinggalkan oleh orang tuanya? Buruk…

"AIGOO! Bumonim kejam! Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkan aeginya yang sangat cantik ini di depan kolam ikan? Hm?"

Luhan akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di depan teras di dekat kolam ikan. Ia akhirnya menutup matanya, membiarkan air yang semilir berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Sret…

Luhan kaget, siapa yang mengangkatnya dengan posisi ini? "YA! IGE—"

Luhan melihat namja tampan berambut coklat karamel yang sudah cukup tua sedang tersenyum padanya. Tubuh tinggi namja itu membuat Luhan serasa sedang terbang di angkasa. "APPA!"

Luhan memeluk appanya dengan erat. Ia kemudian meminta di turunkan karena menganggap dirinya sudah terlalu berat untuk di angkat oleh appanya. "Appa, aku tau kau sudah lelah, turunkan aku!"

"Luhan, kau bukan anak appa yang asik lagi… Kau sungguh, berubah" ujar Kris.

Luhan kemudian mencium pipi Kris. Ia kemudian menatap wajah ayahnya yang menurut Luhan tidak berubah sama sekali. "Kau masih anak Appa yang dulu, Luhan. Kau memang sangat menawan, sejak kita pertama bertemu… Ah… Appa benar-benar terpesona olehmu"

Tak lama, Xi Zi Tao, atau Tao muncul, dia memukul pelan punggung suaminya, menuruh menurunkan anaknya. Kris yang tau, kemudian menurunkan Luhan perlahan.

Hup…

Luhan merapikan kimono yang ia kenakan. Liburan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar liburan. Kata Eommanya, ia akan di kenalkan pada seorang namja. Anak dari sahabat Bumonimnya. Keluarga Oh.

"Eomma, boleh aku pergi dulu? Kalian saja meninggalkanku tadi. Boleh aku pergi kan?" Bujuk Luhan sambil memegang tangan Eommanya dan bergelantungan di sana.

"Ng… Boleh tidak ya? Tanyakan pada Appamu." Tao mengerling nakal pada Luhan.

Luhan kemudian memegang tangan Eommanya semakin erat. "Eomma… Jebal… Aku ingin jalan-jalan… Boleh ya?"

Tao akhirnya menyerah dengan aegyo anaknya itu. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ne, pergilah chagi. Tapi, ingat, sebelum makan malam, sudah bisa Eomma dandani. Arrachi?"

"Ne, algaeseumnida, sajangnim!"

Luhan kemudian memeluk Tao erat. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, yang berada di belakang penginapan. Ia segera membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia melihat beberapa gaun dan baby doll yang cocok untuknya.

Luhan mencoba satu-satu di depan kaca. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah, karena tidak ada yang pas dengannya hari ini. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah baby doll berwarna putih dengan renda biru di lehernya. Menurutnya pakaian itu lebih baik dari pada yang lain. Kemudian ia mengambil cardigan berwarna hitam sebagai atasan.

Ia segera melepas kimononya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam keadaan polos. Mukanya memerah. Ia segera memasang baby doll yang ia pilih tadi. Paha putih mulus Luhan terekspos, ia segera memasang cardigan hitamnya dan mengambil tas nya. Rambut panjangnya ia sisir dan ia sanggulkan. Ia menusukkan sebuah dwikkoji berbahan emas putih dengan pelengkap manik-manik berwarna putih dan biru.

Ia mengambil sebuah vas kecil yang berada di bawah kasurnya, vas khusus yang sengaja ia beli untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga di dalamnya. Luhan segera pergi melewati pintu belakang penginapan. Ia berjalan di jalanan sepi itu. Banyak halmeoni-halmeoni yang sedang merapikan taman di depan rumah mereka. Ia mampir di sebuah rumah berbentuk hanok.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Halmeoni, jeoneun Luhan, Xi Luhan imnida" salam Luhan saat masuk ke halaman rumah itu.

"Ne? Luhan, masuklah!" suara sahutan membuat Luhan duduk di teras. Ia melepaskan flat shoes birunya.

"Ne! Halmeoni, eodieoseo?" Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia melihat seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur di sana. "Kyaaa… Chanhyun… Walaupun baru dua bulan aku tidak kesini, aku sudah merindukanmu"

Luhan mengangkat dan menggendong Chanhyun yang sedang tertidur. Tak lama, Chanhyun bangun, matanya mengerjap perlahan. "Hng… Ngh… U… Ueee…" Chanhyun menangis di dekapan Luhan.

Tak lama, Byun Halmeoni muncul, ia kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang mendiamkan Chanhyun yang menangis. Luhan yang melihat Byun Halmeoni kemudian menundukkan badan, kemudian kembali menenangkan Chanhyun.

"Halmeoni, BaekYeol eodieoseo?"

"Baekhyun sedang ke rumah sakit, di temani oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sering mual-mual, badannya lemas, pucat. Aku takut ia sakit…" Byun halmeoni kemudian duduk.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Apa Baekhyun hamil lagi?"

Byun halmeoni kaget. "Mwo? Molla. Hajjiman, Chanyeol memang er… mesum. Jadi, kemungkinan itu juga ada."

Luhan tersenyum, ia masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanhyun. Tapi, Chanhyun menangis semakin kuat. Ia meraih dada Luhan. Luhan kemudian merasa bahwa Chanhyun sudah haus.

"Halmeoni, apa susu formula ada? Chanhyun tampaknya kehausan."

"Wah, susu Chanhyun habis. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan membelinya saat kembali dari rumah sakit."

"Omo! Ottokhae?"

Luhan tidak mungkin menyusui Chanhyun, ia tidak memiliki ASI saat ini. Luhan semakin khawatir, ia melihat wajah Chanhyun semakin merah.

"Chan-nie… Kenapa menangis, eoh?" sebuah suara di luar membuat Luhan senang. Itu suara sahabatnya, Byun atau kita sebut saja Park Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk sambil di bantu oleh Chanyeol. "Omo! Luhan! Kapan datang?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun segera masuk dan mengambil Chanhyun dari gendongan Luhan. Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan juga ikut. Baekhyun segera menyusui Chanhyun. Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya Chanhyun tidak kehausan dan menangis lagi.

"Kapan sampai, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut tipis Chanhyun. "Kemarin pagi. Kemarin aku di suruh di penginapan dulu. Eomma dan Appa sedang bertemu rekan kerjanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah makan? Dan, mau kemana kau serapi dan secantik ini?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah makan, tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta makanan kesini. Aku mau ke makam yang ada di dekat tebing itu. Aku rasa, memang sepertinya setelah kau berdoa di sana, kau segera mendapatkan jodoh yang baik seperti Chanyeol. Aku juga mau, makanya aku ingin berdoa di sana"

Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian ia menepuk bahu Luhan. "Bukannya kau di jodohkan dengan anak dari rekan kerja Bumonimmu, Lu?"

"Hn… Mereka akan datang makan malam ini."

Luhan mengelus kepala Chanhyun. "Aku berharap, segera setelah menikah, aku bisa memiliki anak."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Cklek…

"Yeobo, jangan terlalu lelah ya, mengurus Chan-nie. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau kan kurang sehat." perintah Chanyeol. "Lu, kudengar dari Bumonimmu saat di dekat penginapan, kau segera di jodohkan ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ne. Malam ini, namja itu akan datang."

"Semangatlah, Lu! Kudengar juga, dia anak dari keluarga Oh. Aku kenal dengan orangnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan penuh minat.

"Ne."

Chanyeol kemudian mengelus pipi Chanhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun merasakan ada gerakan lain di tempatnya menyusui Chanhyun. "YAK! Jangan modus Yeol! Kalau kau ingin modus, jangan di depan Luhan! Dan jangan memanfaatkan Chan-nie!"

Luhan tertawa keras karena sepasang suami-istri ini. Ia memang sedikit tertohok ketika Chanyeol mengelus Chanhyun dengan tujuan menggoda istrinya. "Aigoo… Yeol, kau benar-benar mesum ya?"

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan Chanhyun dari dadanya. Chanhyun sedang tertidur. Ia sudah kenyang menyusu dari Baekhyun. Ia segera menurunkan baju yang ia pakai. Ia menyerahkan Chanhyun pada Chanyeol. "Sepertinya Chanhyun kepanasan. Gantilah bajunya Yeol!"

Chanyeol mencium pipi Chanhyun berulang. Ia tidak mendengarkan perintah Baekhyun. "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol langsung menatap wajah istrinya yang chubby itu. "Ne, yeobo. Wae?"

Baekhyun kemudian menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Aku menyuruhmu mengganti baju Chanhyun, Chanyeol-sshi. Kasihan Chanhyun kepanasan."

Chanyeol kemudian kembali mencium Chanhyun. "Ne, arraseo Byun Agasshi…". Chanyeol membawa Chanhyun keluar kamar. Tinggallah Baekhyun dan Luhan di kamar itu.

"Lu, aku ingin menyarankan seseorang. Ia seorang peramal yang handal. Ia keturunan dari seorang peramal dari jaman Joseon dulu. Ia tidak terlalu terkenal. Karena, ia hanya ingin meramal orang-orang yang ia pilih saja. Ia tinggal tidak jauh dari makam kecil di pinggir tebing itu. Saat datang, kau berkunjunglah padanya. Dan saat pulang juga begitu. Kebanyakan dari ramalannya sangat tepat!" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Luhan hanya menganga dengan penjelasan Baekhyun yang terlampau panjang. Baekhyun mengerti dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti melihat sebuah pohon yang tumbang di hadapannya dengan formasi domino.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau harus pergi, Lu. Besok, kembalilah kemari dan ceritakan tentang semuanya."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu. ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menggantikan celana Chanhyun. "Wah, Chanhyun. Senang sekali berada bersama Appamu, eoh?"

Chanhyun kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencari dimana Luhan berada. Luhan terkekeh. "Yeol, Byun halmeoni eodiga?"

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Chanhyun sambil menegakkannya di dadanya. Chanhyun sudah terbangun lagi. "Molla, sepertinya dia di rumah tetangga, mengantarkan nasi goreng kimchi. Ia bersemangat hari ini, melihat teman-temannya sedang membereskan taman."

"Hng… Uwaa… Hihi…" Chanhyun tertawa melihat Luhan.

"Ne, Chan-nie? Imo pergi dulu ne? Ppai!"

Luhan kemudian mengecup pipi Chanhyun. Chanhyun kemudian tertawa. Luhan segera pergi dan keluar dari pekarangan keluarga Byun. Ia bertemu dengan Byun halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, Luhan pergi dulu, ne?"

Byun Halmeoni kemudian mengangguk. Luhan segera berjalan. Tak jauh ia berjalan, ia menyebrang sebuah jalanan. Ia segera menyebrang ke bukit yang akan membawanya ke tebing yang menjadi tujuannya.

Di bukit itu sudah di jadikan taman. Banyak bebatuan yang di ukir sedemikian rupa menjadi bangku ataupun patung-patung. Banyak pasangan kekasih atau anak-anak dengan keluarganya yang bertamasya di taman itu.

Luhan berjalan pelan. Jalanan yang sedikit menanjak membuatnya sedikit lelah dan kehausan. Tak lama, ia melihat sebuah _rest area_. Ia membeli air mineral dua botol. Ia tak lupa untuk membeli bunga untuk mengisi vas yang ia bawa nanti ke makam. Ia meminum setengah dari salah satu botol dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya.

Luhan berjalan semakin dalam, pohon-pohon juga semakin banyak, begitu juga dengan dedaunan yang berguguran. Suasana tidak terlalu gelap. Cahaya keemasan masih bisa menembus dedaunan. Jalanan mulai menjadi datar. Luhan berbelok ketika sampai pada persimpangan. Ia melihat sebuah tanda yang memperlihatkan rumah dari peramal yang Baekhyun bilang. Tak lama Luhan berjalan, tanda yang membawanya ke rumah peramal tadi menghilang. Menyisakan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan yang berterbangan layaknya kunang-kunang di malam hari. Magic? Maybe…

Luhan sampai di pekarangan rumah peramal itu. Tampak sangat rapi dan terurus. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang masih muda sedang bermain kecapi di sebuah balai yang berada tak jauh dari bangunan utama.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Ting…

"Chogi—"

"Masuklah, duduk di sini." Perintah peramal itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia sedikit takut dengan peramal itu. Luhan segera menanggalkan flat shoesnya. Ia segera masuk ke balai tempat peramal tadi bermain kecapi.

"Kau, teratai yang tumbuh kembali. Ah, indah melihatmu tumbuh kembali. Leluhurku mengatakan bahwa ada teratai yang tenggelam. Ternyata, bijinya tumbuh lagi. Kau benar-benar langka." Peramal itu kemudian menarik nafas. "Kalungmu indah juga. Tapi, bisa bersinar lebih terang lagi dan lagi"

Peramal itu tersenyum. Matanya yang sipit agak tertutup. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh peramal ini. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum saja.

"Nah, sekarang. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya peramal itu sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas berwarna merah dengan motif bunga dan puisi yang tertera di kain kipas.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Aku akan segera dijodoh—"

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Ia namja yang sedikit, yah… tidak lebih baik dariku." Luhan tertohok.

Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan dengan tingkah peramal aneh ini. 'Ia menyebalkan! Tapi, apa benar yang ia katakan?' batin Luhan.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang benar nyonya Xi. Mungkin, aku akan menggangumu. Tapi, aku harus mengatakan hal ini…"

"_**Takdirmu bersatu dengan takdirnya. Tapi, cahaya emas berubah menjadi cahaya kuning yang redup seperti kertas usang. Kau harus bisa berubah setelah mengendap. Ubahlah takdirmu"**_

Luhan mengerjap ketika selesai mendengarkan petuah yang cukup aneh baginya. "Silahkan bertanya lain hari nyonya Xi. Hari akan semakin habis. Perjalanan akan lebih dekat jika kau berjalan melalui jalan khusus di belakang rumahku. Selamat jalan"

Peramal itu memasukkan kecapinya ke dalam kotak kayu khusus. Ia segera membawanya dan pergi. Luhan bangkit dan segera memasang _flat shoesnya_ dan pergi melalui jalan yang ia yakini sebagai _shortcut_ ke makam tujuannya.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara _flat shoes_ Luhan membaur dengan suara kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat tujuannya.

Tapi, Luhan mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Kalungnya serasa mendingin. Lebih tepatnya liontin di tengah kalungnya. Mendingin dan kalungnya serasa semakin mengerat.

"A-Akh… Akh…" Luhan terjatuh. Ia tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang lecet karena terjatuh. Ia terjatuh di pinggir tebing.

Luhan dilemparkan ke sebuah keadaan dimana ia melihat bahwa ia menggunakan hanbok yang sangat sederhana sedang berlari-lari dengan seorang namja di hutan ini. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Ia kemudian kembali di lempar ke saat ia menggunakan hanbok kerajaan Korea untuk pertama kali. Kemudian, ia di lempar ke masa ia menggunakan baju pernikahan kerajaannya. Ia di lempar sekali lagi ke saat ia berciuman di sebuah jalanan sepi.

Luhan kemudian tersadar dan segera bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Ia melihat dirinya berada di ujung tebing. Ia segera bangkit.

Brakkk…

Batuan tebing hancur. "KYAAA—"

Sebuah tangan menggapai dirinya. Tangan kekar yang membuat dirinya selamat. "Chogiyo, agasshi. Gwaenchanayeo?"

Luhan kaget, ia gugup karena kekagetannya. "Ne. Gwaenchanayeo"

Tangan tadi menariknya ke atas. Luhan akhirnya bisa sampai kembali di atas tebing. Ia membersihkan badannya dari tanah dan bebatuan. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Gomapseumnida. Sungguh, kau menyelamatkanku dari malaikat maut"

"Ah tidak!"

Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang ia beli tadi. "Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti lelah mengangkatku tadi."

Orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi akhirnya meminum air itu. ia juga menyiramkan beberapa di atas kepalanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga bulir-bulir air yang menggantung di ujung rambutnya berterbangan dengan indahnya ke pakaian Luhan.

"Ya! Ya! Chogiyo! Ahjusshi!"

Yang di panggil ahjusshi itu akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Mwo? Ahjusshi katamu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "A-Ani. Hajjiman, kau membuat bajuku basah. Bisakah kau mengelapnya dengan apapun atau melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari pada tindakan anehmu tadi?"

Orang itu kemudian tersenyum senang. "Joiseonghamnida, agasshi"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia memperhatikan wajah penolongnya tadi dengan seksama. Orang yang merasa di tatap kemudian menatap balik Luhan. "Wae? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku sekarang?"

Luhan menggelang cepat. "A-Aniyo."

Luhan segera mengeluarkan vas kecil yang ia bawa tadi. Ia mengisi air dan meletakkan bunga kuning kecil yang sempat ia beli di rest area di dalam vas itu. Kemudian ia berjongkok di depan makam. Ia berdoa tentang perjodohannya.

Setelah selesai, Luhan segera bangkit dan duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari makam itu. ia melihat orang yang menolongnya tadi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan cara aneh. Ia mengumpulkan air di sela-sela jarinya kemudian menghempaskannya supaya air itu hilang dari sela-sela jarinya.

Luhan memeriksa isi tasnya. Ia mencari sapu tangan putih miliknya. Ia membuka sapu tangan itu. Ia berniat meminjamkan itu pada orang yang menolongnya tadi. Tapi, ia sedikit malu, karena di sana ada sebuah rajutan berbentuk rusa kecil.

Luhan menyerahkan sapu tangan itu. "I-Ini, pakailah. Jika kita bertemu, kau bisa mengembalikannya."

Penyelamat tadi mengambil saputangan dari tangan Luhan. Ia membuka sapu tangan itu. tapi matanya melebar saat melihat inisial dan rajutan berbentuk rusa di sana. Luhan yang menyadari keanehan itu segera menatap wajah penyelamatnya.

"Wae?"

Si penyelamat hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Ia menahan desakan air yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

"A-Aku harus kembali turun. Apa kau ikut?" penyelamat tadi memasukkan sapu tangan Luhan ke saku jaketnya.

"Joiseonghamnida. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Aku tinggal di penginapan Xi Byul. Kau bisa datang esok hari." Luhan ingat bahwa ia harus menemui peramal tadi.

"Ne, arraseo. Hati-hati"

"Ya! Selamat jalan! Sampai berjumpa lagi!" balas Luhan.

Luhan segera berjalan. Ia sudah mulai hapal dengan rute yang ia jalani. Ia melihat peramal tadi sudah berdiri di gerbang belakang. Peramal tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Nyonya Xi, ternyata ada bunga lain yang sudah hidup bersama teratai tadi dan sudah bersinar lebih dahulu. Ia selalu merunduk untuk teratai pertama. Aku terharu melihatnya."

Luhan tersenyum aneh demi kesenangan peramal itu. "Nah, kau pulanglah. Ini sedikit bekal aku berikan untukmu."

Peramal tadi mengambil tangan Luhan, ia memberikan sesuatu di dalam kantung berwarna putih. "I-Ige mwoya?"

Peramal tadi segera masuk ka rumahnya. Luhan tercengang dengan kelakuan peramal itu. tak pikir panjang, Luhan segera pulang. Tapi, tak lupa ia memasukkan bingkisan peramal tadi ke dalam tasnya.

Ia berjalan di tangga-tangga yang ia lewati tadi. Entah kenapa rutenya menjadi lebih pendek. Entah itu hanya perasaannya entah apa. Ia juga merasa kakinya berjalan semakin cepat. Luhan berada di pintu belakang penginapan. Ia mendorong pintunya. Tapi, pintu itu tertutup rapat dan telah di kunci.

Dok… Dok…

"Eomma! Appa!"

Dok… Dok… Dok…

Luhan kemudian segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan penginapan. Ia masuk sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Luhan mengendap-endap masuk. Ia melihat appanya sedang berbincang dengan sepasang suami-istri paruh baya. Akhirnya dengan santai ia berjalan ke arah kolam ikan, karena Appanya tidak akan peduli dengan keterlambatannya. Ia bisa masuk ke koridor yang mengarah ke kamar pribadi keluarganya. Ia segera membuka kamarnya.

Cklek…

"Luhan!" Luhan kaget melihat Eommanya sudah berjalan bolak-balik.

Ctak…

Kepala Luhan di pukul dengan kipas tangan berkain warna putih. Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. Tao membiarkan polah tingkah anaknya itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau pulang lambat!" Tao mengarahkan mata pandanya yang cukup tajam ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ne, aku salah Eomma!" Tao mengangguk senang karena anaknya sadar kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, segeralah kau mandi. Eomma akan memanggilkan nona Yun untuk segera mendandanimu" Tao kemudian keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan segera membuka lemarinya. Ia melihat banyak gaun bagus yang berada di dalam lemari itu. Ia segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi sebersih dan membuat tubuhnya sewangi mungkin. Ia mengkramasi rambutnya juga. Tak lama, ada orang yang masuk ke kamar mandi Luhan. Untungnya bathtubnya menggunakan tirai.

Cklek…

"Nona. Kami di suruh oleh sajangnim untuk melakukan perawatan pada anda"

"Mwo? Sa-Saat ini juga?"

"Ne, agasshi"

Luhan mendengus keras. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan perawatan saat ia sedang mandi. Luhan segera membilas tubuhnya dan menggunakan bathrobenya.

Luhan segera keluar dari bathtubnya. Ia segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya. Pintu kamar dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Kaki Luhan mulai di olesi oleh beberapa cairan yang ia tau digunakan saat akan melakukan waxing.

Srak…

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat kakinya serasa di kuliti tiba-tiba. Kejadian serupa terjadi lebih dari sepuluh kali. Hingga kaki Luhan benar-benar putih, mulus, dan tanpa bulu. Luhan meringis saat sakitnya masih melanda dirinya.

Kaki Luhan dan tangan Luhan juga mulai mendapatkan perawatan. Luhan benar-benar stress. Dan, mukanya juga mendapatkan perawatan. Luhan mulai merasa kesal.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Sehun tiba di depan penginapan Xi Byul. Ia mengecek jamnya. Ia belum terlambat. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan tenang. Ia menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya yang ia letakkan di saku celananya.

Sehun tiba di dalam ruangan VVIP. Ia memberikan salam pada calon mertuanya. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan setelahnya. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

Seorang yeoja dengan kimono menghampiri lelaki berdarah turunan di depannya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat harta karun yang kalian inginkan"

Seorang yeoja dengan hanbok berwarna merah untuk acara pernikahan muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Ia memberikan salam untuk calon mertuanya.

Sebelumnya, tangannya sudah bertumpuk di depan dahinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya perlahan. Kemudian badannya bangkit. Ia membungkuk lagi, tapi kali ini hingga ke lantai. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan meletakkan tangannya di depan perutnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun, Xi Luhan imnida."

Luhan menatap tamunya satu persatu. Hingga ia bertemu tatapan dengan Sehun. Tatapan Sehun yang sangat hangat. "Tu-Tuan… Anda yang menyelamatkanku tadi kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum senang. "Ah… Akhirnya kita bertemu malam ini. Tapi, malam ini aku akan bertemu dengan calon suamiku. Tunggu…"

"JADI KAU CALON SUAMIKU?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Luhan yang senang bukan kepalang akhirnya menubruk tubuh Sehun. "Tuhan, kau memberikanku banyak berkah hari ini!"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Kalung Luhan bersinar dibalik lipatan hanboknya. Liontinnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih jernih.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Luhan dengan senang hati duduk di depan Sehun. Ia tersenyum sedari tadi. ia senang, calon suaminyalah telah menyelamatkannya dari maut sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengar percakapan orang tuanya. Dan tidak menatap Luhan sedikit pun.

"Jadi, pernikahannya kapan kita selenggarakan? Waktu tidak akan banyak tersisa. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika dua hari lagi?" saran Jongin sambil tertawa.

Sehun yang mendengarnya menggebrak meja karena kaget. "MWO?!" Ternyata Luhan juga mendengar apa yang bumonimnya bicarakan.

"Aku menolak!" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kris, dan Tao hanya menatap anak mereka dengan aneh. "Kalian kenapa? Kok sekaget itu? Apa kalian tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Tao.

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka menolak pernikahan itu. Luhan yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma! Appa! Ahjushhi! Ahjumma! Aku bukan tidak ingin menikah. Hajjiman… Kalau menikah secara mendadak dan bersama dengan orang yang aku kenal aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menikahi orang lain sajalah!" Luhan kemudian duduk menghempaskan pantatnya ke lantai.

"Aku sih tidak masalah jika menikah secepat ini. Tapi aku tidak menjamin hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja!" Sehun kemudian duduk. Ia bergemuruh dengan hatinya saat ini. Akibat kejadian mengejutkan tadi. Sehun memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tao dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas mereka. "Baiklah! Kalian boleh saja tidak ingin perjodohan ini!" kata Kyungsoo.

"JINJJA?!" Sehun dan Luhan kemudian ber-_high five_ secara spontan karena mereka merasa tidak perlu menikah saat ini. Tapi, Sehun kembali menjaga _image _-nya.

"Tapi kami tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian dengan orang lain." Sehun dan Luhan meneguk ludah dengan berat.

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan yeoja lain. Aku akan mengurungmu di kamar kecil di taman belakang." Ujar Jongin santai.

"Xi Luhan. Tidak ada lagi barang-barang bermotif hello kitty, rusa atau barang imut lainnya jika kau tidak menikah dengan Oh Sehun." Kata Kris.

Sehun dan Luhan terpaksa mengibarkan bendera putih mereka. Mereka menyerah jika berurusan dengan bumonim mereka. Yeah… Kali ini, mereka harus menjadi anak kecil yang menuruti segala perintah orang tua mereka LAGI.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitamnya. Ia masih berpikir tentang kejadian yang menimpanya seminggu lalu. Dan menangis tentang Luhan dan kebodohannya yang tidak dari seminggu lalu mengingat semuanya. Atau dari waktu yang lebih lama dari seminggu lalu.

**Flashback**

Sehun sedang berada di ruang keluarganya. Malam ini bumonimnya mengajaknya berbicara. Sehun tidak tau mengenai apa bumonimnya mengajak dia duduk di tempat ini. Sehun sendiri sedang bermain handphonenya, bermain cookie run.

"Baiklah. Sehun, matikan handphonemu dan letakkan di meja." Perintah Jongin.

Sehun melakukan perintah appanya. Ia kemudian duduk dengan baik. Eommanya kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Sehun segera melihat appanya.

"Aku dan Eommamu akan mengenalkan seorang yeoja padamu. Aku ingin melihat anakku segera bersanding dengan seorang yeoja. Dan aku sudah mengenali yeoja yang bagaimana yang akan ku kenalkan padamu"

Sehun menatap appanya dengan dalam. Tidak ada kejahilan dari mata appanya. Appanya sudah terlalu sering berbohong dan menjahilinya.

"Lalu, kapan kami akan bertemu?"

"Minggu depan. Dan, Eommamu bilang, kau harus banyak berdoa di sebuah makam yang merupakan tempat untuk meminta jodoh. Di sana dulu harabeojimu dan halmeonimu bertemu. Mereka berdoa bersama. Tapi, mereka juga semakin sering bertemu. Hingga akhirnya menikah dan memiliki appa ini. Appa juga berdoa di sana saat aku di jodohkan dengan eommamu. Dan buktinya, kami masih harmonis kan?"

Sehun tertegun. Ia menyetujui saran appa dan eommanya itu. Tak lama, Eommanya datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita biru laut. Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di sofa tempat ia duduk tadi. ia membuak kotak itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan photo dari kotak itu. Photo seorang yeoja. Tapi Sehun hanya mengambil salah satu saja. Foto saat yeoja itu memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk rusa kecil di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Namanya, Xi Luhan. Dia anak dari Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Zi Tao."

"Dia tidak mirip."

"Dia di tinggalkan di rumah Kris ahjusshi. Dia berumur 3 minggu saat di tinggalkan. Tao ahjumma mengangkatnya menjadi anak karena Tao ahjumma juga baru keguguran."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian membawa foto itu pergi dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama hitam miliknya. Ia mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan lampu tidurnya.

Ia memandangi foto yang ia bawa tadi. "Xi Luhan ya?"

Sehun kemudian mencium perlahan foto tadi.

Tapi, Sehun terlempar ke sebuah keadaan di mana ia menggunakan pakaian adat korea. Ia terlihat sedang mengati seorang yeoja yang ia kenali bermata rusa. Kemudian ia di lempar ke saat ia mencium yeoja tadi di jalanan sepi. Sehun di lempar lagi ke saat ia memeluk yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu tidak menggunakan baju barang sehelai pun. Sehun terlempar saat ia di pegang tangannya oleh yeoja dan yeoja itu sedang menangis bahagia.

Sehun merasa lehernya tercekik. Ia merasa kehabisan nafas.

Puff…

Dan ia kembali ke dunia nyata, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bingung. Bingung. Bingung.

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Sehun berjalan di tangga gunung. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan. Dedaunan yang gugur, membuat suasana menjadi indah. Perjalanannya sudah hampir mencapai makam. Dan memang, Sehun tak lama kemudian tiba di makam itu.

Semua bayangan yang menghampirinya tadi malam kembali berputar. Dada Sehun entah kenapa menjadi bergemuruh dan merasa ada yang sakit. Hampir semua memori yang menghantamnya tadi malam menjadi sebuah ingatan yang lengkap. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah yeoja yang muncul berturut-turut di pikirannya.

Sehun terbangun, ia sudah berada di pinggir tebing. Ia segera bangun.

Ia menatap makam yang berada di sana. Ia melihat sebuah hanja yang bertuliskan Han, Hun, dan Han. Sehun memang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kembali lagi, memori yang menghantamnya kembali dengan sangat keras.

"A-Akh… Appo… A-Akh… ARGHHHHHH!"

Burung-burung berterbangan. Sehun bangkit, ia meraih dadanya. Ia menangis, ia mengingat semuanya, terkecuali dengan wajah dari yeoja yang menghantuinya. Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya mengingat mata rusa yeoja itu.

Dan Sehun ingin sekali meneriakkan sesuatu. Ia merasakan bahwa kata-kata itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Tetapi, ia tidak ingat. Sehun kembali melihat ke arah makam.

"Ke-Kenapa aku harus jatuh? Hah? Hah? Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau juga membunuh anakku? Hah? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAAA?"

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**.**

Seorang peramal datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau, sudah mendapatkan _old soul_-mu ya?" ucapnya meremehkan. Ia menyerahkan tangannya dan membantu Sehun bangkit.

Sehun bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia menatap tajam peramal tadi. "Ka-Kau, ada urusan apa denganku?"

Peramal itu tersenyum remeh. Ia menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian ia tertawa keras. "Ah... Joiseonghamnida, Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun. Sudah benar caraku memanggilmu?"

Sehun tidak suka dengan peramal ini. Ini bukan zaman Joseon lagi. "Aku rasa kau ketinggalan beberapa tahun Tuan Peramal."

Peramal itu berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Sehun bosan. "Kau ini benar-benar mengesalkan ya, pantas saja, kau susah sekali mendapatkan teman!" Peramal itu menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa.

Sehun kemudian segera berdiri di depan makam. Ia tahu, itu tempat ia jatuh dan meninggal dulu. Tapi, kenapa ada dua Han yang menemani namanya di makam itu. "Kau—"

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu sekarang. Maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya."

Dok…

Jari telunjuk dan tengah peramal itu kemudian mendorong dahi Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun mengingat semua tentng yeoja itu. Rusa, dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya.

Sehun kemudian sadar, "A-Aku tahu siapa dia. Di-Dia…"

**TBC**

**Mianhamnida yeorobeun!**

**Mian karena Aoi lambat banget updatenya. Dan karena udah dekat puasa. Aoi mau ngucapin mohon maaf ya, karena udah bikin kalian nunggu FF ini updatenya lama banget. Dan do'a nya sih, Aoi minta maaf kalo Aoi ada yang salah.**

**Mian kalo reviewnya gak di balas satu-satu. Soalnya kertas pembatas siapa saja yang sudah saya balas menghilang di telan bumi. You and Aegya are mine juga begitu, terpaksa di jawab melalui Q&A.**

**FF YOU AND AEGYA ARE MINE udah 25% selesai. Karena, ceritanya yang udah 75% Aoi rombak lagi. dan makanya jadi lama. Mianhaeyo!**

**Dan banyak kan kesalahan Aoi dalam nulis di chapter 1 dan di FF YAAAM? Aoi minta maaf lagi.**

**.**

**Q&A Session**

**.**

**Q : HunHan matinya setelah anaknya lahir ya Thor! Dan sudah dewasa!**

**A : Sorry, tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda dari yang kamu harapkan. Saya ingin mereka ber-reinkarnasi.**

**Q : Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan nggak ngikutin marga Kai dan Kris? Kim dan Wu?**

**A : Karena di sini, saya ingin tetap nama mereka utuh, tetapi mengubah nama tokoh lain.**

**Q : Koreksi panggilan Luhan ke BoA dan Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika dia udah pulang ke China**

**A : MIAN! ITU KESALAHAN SAYA! *bow* *bow* *bow***

**Q : SuLay gak ada ya?**

**A : Maaf, SuLay nggak bisa saya masukin. Ini kemungkinan fokus hanya di HunHan**

**Q : Siapa yang membuat mereka seperti itu? Orang yang gak suka Sehun naik tahta, perampok, atau siapa?**

**A : itu murni karena perampokan. Di sini gak ada yang salah.**

**.**

**Q&A Session**

**.**

**Mohon maaf! Karena saya kurang bagus di chapter ini. Dan dimana saja!**

**Selanjutnya yang akan update adalah You and Aegya Are Mine!**

**Thanks for :**

**ohoonrat | pooaire3 | |Guest | Chabaekhyun |yolachan227 |preciouslu |Odult Maniac | SeLuChanBaek | lisnana1 | candra |HunHan122004 | RZSL 261220 | Shansaini Hikari | .96 | fualaliyaah | zoldyk |**

**RnR PLISSSSSSS**

**FujoAoi**


	3. BUKAN UPDATE

Maaf buat reader, ini bukan update

* * *

Yang menanyakan link blog, silahkan lihat di profil saya, silahkan di buka blognya!

* * *

Dan untuk update Diamond Tear yang seperti saya janjikan di You And Aegya Are Mine, saya tunda hingga bulan September. Hal ini karena saya harus menghadapi tes penentuan yang sangat penting di sekolah saya.

Saya mohon maaf karena selalu memberikan harapan yang tidak jelas dan lainnya.

* * *

Saya berharap, semua yang sudah mem-_follow_ saya dapat bersabar menunggu saya update dua FanFict saya.

FujoAoi


End file.
